1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor; a method for manufacturing a semiconductor film, a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor; a method for driving a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, or a processor. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
As silicon which is used as a semiconductor of a transistor, either amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon is used depending on the purpose. For example, in the case of a transistor included in a large-sized display device, it is preferred to use amorphous silicon, which can be formed using the established technique for forming a film on a large-sized substrate. On the other hand, in the case of a transistor included in a high-performance display device where driver circuits are formed over the same substrate, it is preferred to use polycrystalline silicon, which can form a transistor having high field-effect mobility. As a method for forming polycrystalline silicon, high-temperature heat treatment or laser light treatment which is performed on amorphous silicon has been known.
In recent years, an oxide semiconductor has attracted attention. For example, a transistor which includes an amorphous oxide semiconductor containing indium, gallium, and zinc is disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
An oxide semiconductor can be formed by a sputtering method or the like, and thus can be used for a channel formation region of a transistor in a large display device. A transistor including an oxide semiconductor has high field-effect mobility; therefore, a high-performance display device where driver circuits are formed over the same substrate can be obtained. In addition, there is an advantage that capital investment can be reduced because part of production equipment for a transistor including amorphous silicon can be retrofitted and utilized.
A transistor including an oxide semiconductor is known to have extremely small leakage current in an off state. For example, a CPU or the like with low-power consumption utilizing the leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor is disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 3 discloses that a transistor having high field-effect mobility can be obtained by a well potential formed using an active layer formed of a semiconductor.